Beautiful Flower
by SetsunaNoroi
Summary: Ino reflecting on her feelings and revelations about Sakura. Not yuri or shojoai. Just a small drabble. Not heavy material so light rating.


The idea for this story first struck me when I read the battle between Sakura and Ino during the chunin exam. It was very unrefined and I didn't want to post it before I found out some more about the two's relationship. Unfortunately, I can't watch the anime cause I don't have cable or satellite and I don't like to download episodes from the internet (virus' are nasty, let me tell you). All I can depend on is the manga. So the story and background IS based on the manga version. Usually this wouldn't matter for the overall story, but I'm not sure if the details change over something that is pretty miniscule. It might not matter.

Anyway, I've rambled enough about stupid stuff. This is about (in my opinion) Ino's REAL feelings about Sakura and Sasuke. Because Ino loving Sasuke and not liking Sakura anymore just seemed a little too fake for me. I hope this doesn't offend anyone, though I can't think of who it would, but you never can tell.

Don't own Sakura or Ino. Don't own Sasuke either but that's alright cause I don't like him that much; don't hate him, just impartial. (Sees angry Sasuke mob) Ack! Bye! (Runs)

Beautiful Flower:

I honestly couldn't believe it when I watched you in the Forest of Death. I thought you were going to be defeated… maybe even die. But you surprised me. To my great happiness, you completely surprised me. I saw that bitchy sound Ninja taunt you about your appearance, and I thought you'd begin to cry. The stupidest thing to expect you to do in such a life threatening situation, but that's just what I thought of you. I thought you'd cry and beg to be left alone or shrink away in fear and emotional pain.

But you did no such thing. You cut your hair. To be truthful, that shocked me the most of all; even more than the fight afterwards, where you fought so hard against the Sound Ninja. That hair meant something to you. I still remember you telling me when we were younger that you wanted to grow out your hair for Sasuke. And I knew exactly why you told me. You wanted to know if I thought it was a good idea, if it was approvable. You always came to me for advice and approval because I knew more about those types of things than you did. I thought it was a great idea, and I fully encouraged you to do it.

That hair was more than just hair to you though. Yeah, just about all girls like their hair, but for you it meant something more. It represented your adoration for Sasuke. You grew it like that for him… to please him. I have a feeling that cutting away your hair was the most difficult thing you've had to do. But just as you grew it out to please him, you chopped it away to save him. You surprised me by all of your action, because I never expected you to do it. I didn't know you or what you were capable of anymore. I guess I feel bad about that… because I wasn't able to see you grow.

But the shock for me didn't end there. It was just as surprising when we fought each other later on in the preliminary rounds. I never expected you to fight so hard against me, even after what I saw in the forest. I didn't think you to be a weak little crybaby anymore, like I had shouted out at you, but I was still surprised when you pulled the headband from your head and gave me the silent explanation. I immediately remembered what you had said to me again: your pledge not to wear your headband before you became a ninja that could stand up to me. Understanding wasn't a problem, I knew exactly what it was that you had in mind. Out of respect, I accommodated to your wishes. It was the first time I had ever worn the badge that proved my membership of the ninja the correct way.

Believe it or not, I was only angry about one thing. You made me cut my hair! But I did it because I was starting to feel that you really believed that I only cared about my appearance. Then again, if I didn't, than why was I so angry? I suppose we all have our flaws. Just like you had the flaw of not even noticing that my hair had been able to trap you for my Valentine technique. I never expected you to be able to shove me out of your body. You didn't do that during the written test. Had you not noticed? Once again, you totally surprised me.

All of these surprises… they shouldn't have been so unexpected. The very first time you shocked me should have been the last. Do you remember? Of course you do. It was the day that you claimed us to be rivals. It was the day that you heard that I liked Sasuke.

Would you believe me though if I told you that were a lie? I don't like Sasuke, and I never did. He is cute I'll admit but his stuck up attitude has always gotten on my nerves. I wanted to find the little brat that had told you I liked him, and I did. She had just lied to you… trying to hurt your feelings. But when you heard you didn't let your feelings get hurt. You confronted me; stood up to me. It was painful that you didn't trust me though; that you would assume the other girl was telling the truth before even asking me about it.

But when I got over that, I realized something important. You had stood up for yourself… against me no less, the girl you were striving so hard to be like. It was the thing that I was trying so hard to encourage you to do. And even though I hated doing it at first, a plan was starting to formulate in my mind. Nearly every girl was after Sasuke, but if I entered into the whole fiasco than you'd try even harder to improve yourself for him. It wouldn't be too hard. I already put a lot into looking my best and everyone loved that boy, who'd think it was strange that had fallen for him too. Besides, a lot of girls thought I already did since I complained about him so much.

It'd be easy, all I had to do was throw myself at him a few times while you were nearby and you'd get angry and try so hard to show me up. But it still hurt a little to see you drift so far away from me over a boy that I didn't even like. I kept telling myself that it was for your benefit. Someday you'll get him, and I could go back to being your friend. I have no delusions about it though. I don't think I'll just be able to say, "Well, you won. Wanna be friends again?" but I'd never be able to tell you the truth. I guess I'm afraid that you'll be angry about what I did, what I'm still doing.

But I'll still do it. Because it really is helping you. I can only hope that dummy realizes what a good catch you are before you come to your senses. It'd be a shame if you don't even get the boy. That is, I hope you do. I'd hate if you came to your senses and realized that there was somebody better for you. It would have made this whole thing a waste. Then again, maybe not. Would you have put so much effort into another boy? Would you have been willing to fight me for any other? I kind of hope that isn't true and that Sasuke is the one for you.

After all, if you realized that Lee really is as devoted to you as he says he is before I can win him over, than I may have to get nasty. If I'm this fierce over that poser boy that doesn't really matter then you don't want to see how possessive I can be over something real.

---------

A SHORT little one-shot. It doesn't cover much, but I couldn't drag it out much farther than that. This won't have any more chapters unless you guys ask for it. Maybe I can do some future chapter when they're friends again. Review to let me know, okay?

This was betaed by Nando the RPS King. His stuff is FF7 but it's all worth a read. If you like video games fics, than you might want to check him out.


End file.
